Motzfeldt XIX
Motzfeldt Ole Iritiv of Sermersooq Kalaallit ''', usually just '''Motzfeldt XIX, is the current Nuuk Emperor, and head of the House of Kalaallit. He is former Emperor Motzfeldt XVIII's cousin, as the Emperor had no children. He is known for being a logical and hardened Emperor. Early life Motzfeldt was born on January 16th, 2957 to his father, Motzfeldt XVII, and mother, Eava IV. He was a noble of the House of Kalaallit, and successor to the throne until his cousin, Motzfeldt XVIII was born. He was educated at Nuuk Military Academy, where he displayed exceptional skill. He was noted for his cold, unfeeling attitude. He cared little about others, putting his own and the Empire's needs before all else. Adulthood When he was 18, shortly after hs graduated, he became an advisor to Empress Kaviq II. His strategy was a factor in the successful capitulation of Siberia. When Kaviq II abdicated, Motzfeldt became an advisor to the new Emperor, Motzfeldt XVIII. As his cousin, he was also the heir to the throne. Motzfeldt was not present at the meetins between the Emperor and Vustark van Veergen, and he had no influence in the outbreak of the Greater Decade's War. Greater Dedcade's War During the time of the Greater Decade's War, Motzfeldt was perfectly logical in his strategies against the Weltreich. He was upgraded from Advisor to Acting General. He oversaw the conquest of Amerika and Inka, invasions that went swimmingly for the Nuuk Empire. After Tamesse Ayodele and Motzfeldt XVIII's successed in Asia and Britain, Motzfeldt met with them in Dublin to devise the plan to take France. The three generals led their armies across Normany and into Paris, where they were met with overwhelming resistence and forced to withdraw. At the age of 41, Motzfeldt convinced his cousin to abdicate the throne due to his failures in Europe. Motzfeld, ever the logical, had realized that the war had dragged on for far too long, and the chances of victory were little. He met with Weltfuhrer Wulfgang Grutzberg, and negotiated the end of the Greater Decade's War. Modern Life Motzfeldt XIX now lives as the Emperor of the Nuuk Empire. He endorses the Weltreich to maintain good relations, and his economic policies have brought an era of prosperity. He is generally revered throughout the Empire, though not as much as Kaviq II or Ole I. He has a son named Prince Ole IV, who he is educating to become the next Emperor. "The Blue Emperor" Motzfeldt has earned himself the nickname "the Blue Emperor." He and his reign are largely associated with the color blue, and the "Blue Banner" (a black and blue variation of the flag of the Nuuk Empire) has become a symbol of not only him, but the modern era of the Nuuk Empire. The association began when he began wearing a blue cape, in contrast to the traditional green worn by Emperors past. In an interview, he said, "The Blue is symbolic of a new era. Ole brought us to power. Kaviq brought us to glory. My cosuin brought us to war. I am bringing us to modernity, and the Blue, I believe, is representative of that." Since then, the color became a staple among his supporters, as well as nationalists. It was also the basis for the symbolism of the growing Orange Movement. Category:Nuuk Emperors Category:Rulers Category:House of Kalaallit